Hikaris Fantasies are Dark
by DarkAngelBakuraRyou
Summary: Soul-room Smut, kinky fantasies, trembling bodies all from one small innocent Boy called Ryou Bakura. A young British Teen with a rather horny Evil Spirit that lives within his Sennen Ring, what happens when Ryou Finds out the Evil Spirit knows all his wildest Fantasies
1. Evil Spirits Feelings for his Hikari

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters! I do however own a few teddies**

**WARNING:**** Contains Mature content, Swearing, and lots of Lemon/Yaoi/Sex **

**Summary: Ryou is having a hard day a school, Yami Bakura keeps teasing him sexually through their mind-link, sending him vivid images of what he is doing knowing full well Ryou is in the middle of class. What is going to happen when Ryou gets home? Read on to find out**

**/Slanted writing/ = Bakura speaking through mind link  
\Slanted writing\ = Ryou speaking through mind link  
'Slanted writing' = Thoughts of either Bakura or Ryou  
"Writing" = natural talking**

A hot average day for the students of Domino High School, it was mid spring, Ryou and his fellow class-men were in gym class outside in the hot sunshine. The small class of boys had been paired up for the lessons day plan, Yugi was paired up with Ryou, neither really fond of that idea, they did both have Sennen Items. Both had Yamis, both Yamis hated each-other. Ryou sighed sadly as he followed the shorter male into a spacious area to start their given task, a typical hand and eye co-ordination test of passing back and forth a small ball witch was made of soft foam in a rich navy blue colour. The two young teens both wore the same as everyone else in their gym class, navy blue shorts with a white tee-shirt and trainers. Their class had been split into two groups, girls and boys, the girls were inside the school using the swimming pool while the boys worked up a horrid sweat under the burning raze of the burning hot sun. Ryou had even resulted in tying his hair back to prevent it from sticking to the back of his neck and making him over heat, Yugi never had that problem but did seem somewhat distracted as he passed the small foam ball back to Ryou when it was thrown his way. Ryou knew about the others Yami, heck all of Yugis friends knew of him as the other Yugi, but only Yugi called him Yami. Yugis Puzzle hung around his neck and in sight while Ryous Ring was hidden snuggly under his gym Tee. _'Why did I get paired up with Yugi for? It is obvious he doesn't like me, it's all the spirits fault'_ Ryou thought to himself as the two teens continued throwing the ball back and forth until Yugi held it, he didn't throw it back this time but kept a hold of it while looking slightly to his right. Ryou knew he was conversing with the spirit of his puzzle, he just had to be. Ryou hated that about Yugi and his Yami they got along and had fun with each other. Ryous own Spirit of the ring was far from nice to him, he abused him, treated him like dirt and even spoke down at him when they did talk but that was very rare.

As their gym class came to an end the boys were granted to shower before their next classes started, Ryou hated gym, he hated showering around the other boys of his class, as they continuously bullied him for whatever reason they wanted. Ryou had often hung around the locker-room until everyone had left before he went for his own shower to wash of the grime and sweat of his gym class. Ryous next class was mathematics, he was in Jous and Yugis class witch he really didn't want to go to but he was a grade A student, always got his work done and finished, always handed his homework in he always attended every class and went to school every day. But today had been the worst day so far, he had been late to his first class due to some of the school bullies who had pinned him against a wall around the back of the cafeteria and beat him up, he had several new bruises to his chest and arms as well as the cuts upon his body inflicted by the evil spirit of the ring. When Ryou finally managed to get into the showers alone he lent against the wall sighing deeply as he allowed himself to slid down the side wall while the warm water splashed over his lithe form like cooling rain water, he had pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around his legs while burying his head in his knees. He just wanted the day to end so he could go home, not that he wanted to go home the spirit always hurt him and attacked his body when he got home, he would pull Ryou into his soul room and knock him out and take control to do whatever it was he done while in control of the young British teen. Ryou just wanted to end his suffering, he wanted to rid himself of the ring but every time he had tried the ring had come back to him. He didn't know how it always came back to him, he just thought it was the evil Spirit who lived within the rings doing, he had told Ryou several times that he needed his body to help him collect the Sennen Items, weather Ryou wanted to help or not, most of the time he had no choice and the times he would refuse the Spirit forced control

_/Yadonushi what is wrong?/_ A cold dark voice sounded in the young teens mind, Ryou knew it was the voice of the Spirit, he also knew it was best not to ignore him

_\Nothing Yami\ _Ryou lied, he wouldn't give the Spirit the pleasure of knowing he had been bullied before school could start

_/Are you just going to sit there all day Yadonushi? You should already be in class/_ the Spirits dark voice sounded harshly again, Ryou just shrugged it off as he pulled himself to his feet and turned off the showers water flow. Ryou then left the cubicle and got changed back into his school uniform and made his way to his third class of the day, when he got there Yugi and Jou were sat talking to each-other while the other members of the class spoke between them. Ryou had managed to get to his class before the teacher had, he sighed to himself and walked to the back of the class and set his black school bag beside his desk and sat down. He really didn't want to be in class, he wanted to be at home and in bed where he felt reasonably safe at least then he would be alone to some degree. Ryou was pulled from his thoughts when the teacher walked into the class and started her lesson, Ryou pulled his maths books out of his bag and his pencil and started taking down some notes as he suddenly froze in his chair. He dropped his pencil onto his desk as he looked up slowly, he could see images of the Spirit of the ring, he was…naked and in the shower. Ryou gulped lowly as he shook his head side to side to get rid of the image, but as he did another floated into his mind, water trickling down muscled biceps and forearms, down a toned stomach and chest. Ryou felt a slight heat raising to his face as another image appeared of the Spirit, soapy suds covered his body his long unruly matted white hair sticking to his face and shoulders, pale white skin shined with the water that trailed over his perfect form, it made Ryou feel faint as he shook his head again and tried to concentrate on his class work. That however didn't last long as he suddenly heard the faint whispers of the Spirits voice

_\What do you want Yami?\_ Ryou asked via their mind-link

_/Nothing Yadonushi, What are you doing?/_

_\My class work, please leave me alone\_

_/Fine Ya-do-nu-shi/ _that was the last of the Spirits voice Ryou heard through their mind-link, he sighed in relief hoping to be able to get on with his school work when he suddenly caught glimpse of his Yami laying upon his bed in his own soul-room. He was still Naked! Ryou didn't want to be seeing his Yami naked, he felt sick just knowing that his Yami had a better looking body to his own, he sighed deeply and returned his attention back to his maths problems.

For the rest of his Mathematics class Ryou didn't hear anything from the evil Spirit, nor did he receive any more vivid images, he thought it was going to be over with until he got to the cafeteria for lunch. Ryou had gotten what he wanted and had sat down alone when it happened. The evil Spirit was sitting beside him, of course only Ryou could see him, witch only made it all the more worse. The Spirit of the ring placed a single hand upon Ryous shoulder and leaned closer to him, his breath was warm against the British teens' cheek

"Yadonushi you look a little flustered, what is wrong?" The Spirit asked smugly

_\I am fine Bakura, I just feel a little under the weather\_ Ryou replied to the Spirit using his name through their Mind-link, for if he spoke allowed people would think he was crazy, he didn't need that, Jou was already frightened of him, Tristan thought he was a freak, Tea just disliked him full stop but Yugi was different, he wanted to be friends with Ryou, but he also didn't want to lose his friends.

"What you thinking about Yadonushi?"

_\Nothing, now please leave me alone\_

"As you wish Yadonushi" Bakura, the Spirit of the ring spoke before disappearing back into the confines of both the ring and Ryous mind. Ryou was now sitting alone again as he picked up the deep red apple and took a bite out of it his big brown eyes wondering around the room, seeing no one paying him any attention he sighed as he bit into his apple again, almost choking on it when he felt a hand caress his inner thigh, he looked down slowly and saw nothing there but he could still feel a hand trailing up his thigh in an almost teasing manner. He sighed deeply as he searched for the Spirits presence, he couldn't find him outside of his body so he searched his soul-room quickly and found him sprawled across his bed with his eyes closed, a smug smirk touching his lips. Ryou sighed and stood up picking up his tray and disposing of it as he left the cafeteria, he still held the apple in his hand as he ate it on his way towards the lavatories to try and find out what the Spirit was playing at. When he got there he checked the cubicles and found he was the only one there, so he turned on his heels and locked the main door, he knew what he had to do, he had to get the Spirits attention. So he stood in front of the only full length mirror and carefully unzipped his blue school jacket, he got no response from the Spirit so he unbuttoned his school shirt witch caught the others attention. Dark and cold eyes glared at him with a low snarl, Ryou was then thrown across the room into the opposite wall, he let out a moderately low yelp as the Evil Spirit leaned over him

"What the fuck happened!" His voice harsh and cold like always, as he grabbed the front of Ryous shirt and pulled him to his feet, "I asked you a fucking question Baka!"

"Nothing! These are your doings! Funny how I only get your attention when you want me to have it! Why are you doing this to me! Why can't you just leave me alone!" Ryou shouted back at the Spirit as he struggled to get away from the Spirits tight grip

"That is not my doing Baka! Who the fuck done this?"

"Why do you even bloody care!" Ryou rose his voice and partly swore at his darker side, tears now noticeable within his brown eyes

"You are my host Baka! That is why I fucking care, so who fucking done it?" The Spirits voice grew colder and his words made Ryou shrink back slightly after the grip upon his school shirt was released, He wouldn't tell him, Ryou didn't want to see anyone get hurt. But that didn't help his situation, he fainted in the boys toilets. It had seemed like hours since he passed out, but in truth he had only been out five or so minutes, he fluttered his long black eye lashes open and looked around, he was no longer in school. No he knew this place all too well he was in his soul room. Meaning the evil Spirit of the ring was in control of his body witch could only mean one thing, Ryou sighed as he noticed he could actually witness what the evil Spirit was doing, _'He must of seen my memories of this morning, oh bugger this isn't going to end well'_ Ryou thought to himself as he watched the three boys who had grabbed him this morning and bullied him get beaten up by the Evil Spirit of the Sennen Ring, he didn't want to see others get hurt by anyone but he knew he was too weak to prevent it from happening so he curled back up on the single bed in his soul room and cried himself to sleep. Shortly after Ryou opened his eyes to the soft shaking of a pair of hands on his shoulder, Ryou fluttered his eyes open and looked up weakly, Yugi and his little gang of friends had surrounded Ryou

"Bakura are you okay?" Yugi asked worriedly

"Yeah…Yeah I'm fine" Ryou replied weakly noticing he was sat in his seat in his class room, the teacher hadn't arrived yet, Ryou sighed weakly as Yugi placed a hand on his shoulder

"Are you sleeping at home Bakura?"

"Huh? Yeah of course…I just don't feel too well today" Ryou lied as Yugi nodded doubtfully and left to sit in his own seat as his English teacher entered the classroom to start the lesson. Ryou had always loved his English lessons, he wrote down notes and took down homework notes while listening to the young lanky women at the front of his class.

_/Yadonushi/_ Came the voice of Bakura, the Evil Spirit of the Ring. Ryou didn't want to ignore him but he also knew he had to focus on his work, two hours of English before he could go home so he sighed to himself as he finally replied via their Mind-Link

_\What is it Yami?\_

_/Don't I get a fucking thank you? I took care of those bullies and you haven't even thanked me for doing so/_

_\Yami…I never asked you to take care of them!\_ Ryou shouted back at the Spirit while he tried focusing on his classwork.

_/You forget Baka I need your body! I cannot have you unable to walk or move when I need you to help me find and collect the Sennen Items!/_

_\I never asked for you, why can't you find someone else?\_

_/Because I was given to you, there is a reason it has to be you Yadonushi/_ the Evil Spirits voice sounded almost softly, this scared Ryou, the only times the Spirit spoke nicely to him meant he was going to be hurt when he got home. Ryou sighed deeply and ignored anything else the Spirit said to him so he could concentrate on his school work. But his ignorance didn't last long, the Spirit showed himself in front of the boys' desk with his arms crossed over his chest and glaring down at the boy

"Yadonushi why are you ignoring me?" He asked coldly

_\I'm trying to do my class work Yami\_

"But I am bored" Bakura spoke plainly leaning over the boys desk and snarled at him, the Spirit knew of ways to distract the boy, he could easily touch the boys skin without lifting his clothing, he could move things around the room and scare the whole entire class but then he spotted Yugi, "You're in the pipsqueaks class I see"

_\Yami please let me get on with my class work\_ Ryou pleaded weakly as he looked up and watched the Spirit walk around his desk and leave his point view, he sighed softly and continued writing down what was on the board until he gasped quietly, the Evil Spirit started laughing manically as he sent images of his hosts fantasies to him, Ryou started burning up and shaking slightly as he heard the Spirit whisper into his ear

"Oh I know all your fantasies my Host, you can't hide them from me" the Spirits voice was something Ryou had never heard before, was that Lust lacing his words, "I like this one Yadonushi" The Spirit whispered as Ryou stared wide-eyed towards the board at the latest image, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat trying to get comfortable as his body reacted to the image of something he had thought about. A red tint touched his pale face as he felt his Yamis hand touch his shoulder softly as he whispered, "If you are reacting like this to little images how would you react to this…" the Spirit asked as he slowly ran his fingers down the boys' chest towards his trousers waist line, Ryou gasped lowly looking down at his desk for fear of someone seeing the look upon his innocent face.

_\Yami…p-please…s-stop this\_ Ryou pleaded with the Spirit as his body begged for more, Bakura just laughed and let up on his ministrations on the boy, Ryou sighed deeply as he tried to calm his body down before his class ended. Ryou looked up at the clock hanging upon the wall above the door to see that he had five minutes before his class ended for the day, he sighed deeply as he tried to think of the most revolting-ness thing he could think off, he found something just before the final bell rang, he sighed to himself as he packed up his stuff and ran out of the classroom before Yugi or anyone else could stop him or talk to him.

The apartment was quiet when Ryou got home, he did live alone, the Spirit had been quiet the whole time he walked…well ran home, even now the Spirit of the Ring was quiet. Ryou decided to go and have a little chat with the Evil Spirit, he had placed his school bag by the front door and had removed his shoes, as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom he started un-zipping his school jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. Once he entered his bedroom he removed his top layers of clothing and placed them over the chair by his small table, he then turned to his bed and walked over to it so he could sit down. He still didn't hear anything from the Spirit as he sat down on his bed, he lifted the Sennen Ring from his chest and looked at it he sighed deeply and closed his eyes

"Take me to Bakura" He spoke softly, as a golden glow surrounded his body and room making him feel slightly drowsy. When Ryou managed to open his eyes he looked around the room and found himself sitting on his bed, but this time he wasn't in his apartment. No he was in his Soul-Room. Ryou looked towards the door across from him and walked over to it, he waited for a moment to see if he could sense Bakura, the Evil Spirit, anywhere but he couldn't so slowly he opened the door and looked out only to be pushed back into his room with a hard push. He fell down to the floor landing hard on his behind as he yelped from the force and sudden action, he rubbed his behind looking up at the door to see a young looking male standing in front of him, he looked like Ryou except the obvious difference. This was the Spirit of the Ring.

"Why are you here Yadonushi?" the Spirit asked coldly

"I need to talk to you! Why are you doing this to me! Why do you torment me like you do? And what was with today!" Ryou screamed at his Yami as he stood up and dusted of his trousers noticing he was still dressed the way he had been before entering his Soul-Room

"I am not doing anything to you Baka! You brought this upon yourself, as for earlier today what part? The taking you over? Or making you close to crying out in class?" The evil Spirit smirked looking at Ryou with something in his eyes Ryou had never seen before

"What you did to me in my English class! It was uncalled for!" Ryou snapped glaring as hard as he could at the Spirit

"You know Yadonushi you look so cute when you do that" The Spirit whispered softly as he moved closer to the boy, with every step the spirit took Ryou stepped back with fear lacing his bright brown eyes

"What are you doing?" Ryou asked as he fell down onto his bed as the Spirit leaned over him trailing his fingers down the boys chest

"What does it look like Yadonushi?" Bakura whispered as he licked up the side of the boys face while slowly rubbing his thumb over an exposed nipple, Ryou gasped as he tried to push the Spirit of him

"Get of me Bakura!" Ryou Shouted as he started punching the Spirits back, Bakura just smirked at the boy and grabbed both his wrists and pinned them above his head while allowing his eyes to wander down the young teens' half naked figure. With a quick thought Bakura pulled the boy of the bed and pulled him towards his Soul-Room door, "Where are you taking me!" Ryou asked frightened while trying to pull away from the Evil Spirit

"You're coming with me to my Soul-Room, there is more room in there" Bakura replied plainly as he dragged Ryou into a dark purple room, there was no lights within the room and Ryou struggled more against Bakuras hold as he was thrown down upon something soft, Ryou quickly turned around and tried running off as his right ankle was grabbed and he was dragged back down towards the Spirit, "Where do you think you are going?"

"Away from you!" Ryou screamed as he thrashed around trying to get free, but as he did Bakura grabbed both the boys' slender wrists and held them together tightly while slowly slipping the Sennen Ring of the boys neck and using it to tie the boys' wrists together and to one of the beds legs, for the two were laying upon a make-shift bed on the floor of Bakuras Soul-Room. Ryou suddenly froze as he looked above himself seeing his hands tied as he turned back to the Spirit who smiled down at him while licking his lips

"Now witch of your lovely little fantasies shall we re-enact Yadonushi?" He asked leaning closer to the above mentioned

"Let me go! You bloody lunatic!" Ryou shouted as he tried moving his face away from the Spirits who growled darkly as he grabbed the boys face and forced him to look at him

"You will bloody look at me and answer my bloody question you little bastard!"

"Get off me!" Ryou shouted back into the spirits face with tears in his eyes as he tried looking away from the Evil Spirit who leaned closer to him and growled lowly in the boys face

"Look at me!" He shouted with a venomous voice glaring into the boys brown orbs with his own dried blood coloured eyes, "I know you want this Ryou, so why are you fighting me!" Bakura snarled darkly at the boy as Ryou started shaking as he gazed up at the spirit

"Y-you…said m-my…n-name" Ryou stuttered, his eyes sparkling while a deep red tint touched his cheeks. The Spirit smirked as he leaned into the boy and kissed his lips in a quick peck before slowly tracing kisses down to Ryous ear where he whispered almost lovingly

"How about the last Fantasy you had my dear Host?" His voice was husky and seductive as Ryou shivered from his touch, a soft gasp escaped the teens lips as Bakura slowly kissed down to the boys' collar-bone where he not only kissed softly but gently nipped while his hands rested harshly upon Ryous hips to keep him in place, "What do you say my Host? Shall we? I know you want it, your body is begging"

"No! P-please…s-stop…this Y-Yami!" Ryou cried out as tears formed within his chocolate brown eyes, turning his face away from the Spirits as he bit his bottom lip _'Why is Bakura doing this? What does he gain? Yeah maybe I do want this…I do don't I? I don't know anymore…' _Ryou thought to himself as he felt the Spirits lips kiss down his body slowly witch only made him shiver more as he turned to face Bakura looking down at him

"I'm doing this because you want it my dear, dear Host. What I gain from it is something you will have to wait and see" Bakuras words were actually soft for a change, Ryou froze for a moment as he remembered he had forgotten to hide his thoughts as he gasped loudly as the Spirit grounded his hips down into the boys

"P-please…Y-Yami…" Ryou cried out in a half moan as he returned to biting his bottom lip arching his back slightly into the Spirits chest wantonly

"What shall we play out Yadonushi?" Bakuras words dripped with what sounded like lust and want, Ryou looked into his Yamis cold dark russet eyes before closing his own eyes

"Fantasy…5…Yami…" Ryou finally spoke knowing that the Evil Spirit would know exactly witch fantasy it was he wanted at that moment, the Spirit chuckled softly as he moved away from the teens' body and stood up dusting himself off

"As you wish Yadonushi" Bakura said before leaving Ryou alone with his wrists still bound by the Sennen Ring to one of the beds legs. After what felt like hours to Ryou, Bakura returned holding something silk in his hands while throwing into the air and catching again a small bottle, Ryous soft eyes widened when he saw the look within the Spirits eyes as he knelt down beside him. Ryou didn't know what was going to happen; in his fantasy the Evil Spirit had tied his wrists together with black silk as well as his ankles while a red silk blind-fold covered his eyes. Fear suddenly struck Ryou when he saw the look within Bakuras eyes, he had placed the bottle upon the floor as he slowly straddled the teens' waist and leaned over to untie his wrists from the Sennen Ring only to replace the ties with silk feeling ribbon, Ryou sighed slightly as Bakura moved down the boys' body and planted a chaste kiss upon his perfect rose pink lips making the boy moan slightly before breaking apart from his lips and kissing down his body, nipping every few kisses on sensitive parts of Ryous torso until he reached the waist band of the latter's trousers. Teasingly un-zipping the trousers and then un-buttoning them the Spirit slowly tugged the navy blue fabric over slender hips and down creamy thighs with a mischievous smile upon his lips, Ryou blushed slightly as his trousers were fully removed, then the Spirits hands trailed slowly and tauntingly up the boys' inner thighs before he removed the last remaining item of clothing that the boy wore. Once Ryous boxers where also removed, Bakura removed his own trousers, witch Ryou noticed that the Spirit never seemed to wear boxers. Not that he was complaining. Bakura then moved between the boys thighs and slowly lifted the boys' legs to wrap them around his waist witch Ryou done willingly as his ankles were also bound with ribbon, Ryou was now bound by wrists to the bed, and ankles around the well-structured hips of his Yami. A faint red tint touched Ryous face as Bakura leaned forward grabbing a final strip of ribbon and placing it around the boys' eyes, tying it reasonably tight around the latters' head making sure he couldn't see as he sat back, smiling almost deviously at the young teens' body below him

"Y-Yami?" Ryous soft voice sounded almost worriedly

"Yes Yadonushi?

"What a-are you d-doing?"

"Nothing. Not at the moment Yadonushi, just looking at your body" The Spirit replied as he teasingly started running his fingers over Ryous bare silky soft chest, soft gasps escaped the latters' mouth, Bakura taking note of every little sensitive point of the boys chest. The Evil Spirit knew full well what this specific fantasy was about he also knew what the boy wanted from him so he would play his part perfectly.  
Once Bakura had mapped out Ryous body and found every sensitive spot he stood up and left Ryou laying upon his soul-room floor, naked, tied down, blind-folded and wanting to be touched and satisfied. Bakura had quietly moved to sit on his bed to wait for the boy to start to question his whereabouts, it was part of the Fantasy Ryou had had. It didn't take long for Ryou to start to panic so Bakura chuckled coldly as he stood up again and walked slowly around Ryous body and leaned over him, trailing soft yet sensual kisses over the latter's stomach up to his collar-bone where he bit down hard marking the pale creamy skin instantly while allowing his left hand to travel down the boys' body to between his legs where he was greeted by a throbbing erection, Ryou felt the hands presence as he bucked his hips up-wards while crying out in little moans to the kisses and biting. Bakura chuckled softly as he gripped at Ryous throbbing erection and pumped him tauntingly slow, while he kissed back down a soft chest to Ryous left nipple which he took into his mouth hungrily, sucking and biting as Ryou cried out louder with moans while arching his back and bucking his hips more. Moving from one nipple to the other Bakura started pumping Ryous erection a little faster but not too much witch only made the boy moan louder, Bakura revelled in the boys moans as he started sucking on the neglected nipple while his free hand rubbed at the already hardened nub of the left nipple sending more shivers through little Ryous body making him moan out louder, then suddenly Bakura stopped his ministrations on the boy and left him lying on the floor whimpering at the loss of touch and warmth. Ryou cried out to the evil spirit, calling him by any name he could think off, yet he got no answer, nor could he any longer sense the Spirits whereabouts. Ryou had been alone for what seemed like hours when he heard the Evil Spirit walking towards him, he sighed a small sigh of relief but soon let out a loud yelp when something hot touched his soft skin. Tears started forming at his eyes, he couldn't see what the Evil Spirit had poured over his chest and abdomen but it felt almost hot but cooled instantly. Ryou inhaled deeply with a low whimper to smell the scent of Lavender, Bakura had light a lavender candle and started pouring the wax onto his chest, Ryou moaned out after he got over the first shocks of the liquid as he felt hands trail over his thighs and up to his hardening erection that throbbed to the others touch

"Ahh…nyeh…."

"Are you enjoying this my Host?" Bakuras words were cold with no feeling to them, Ryou feared for what could happen, he knew his fantasies but also knew the Spirit could change them to satisfy his own sick pleasure

"Y-Yami…ahh…." Ryou moaned out softly as the candles wax was dripped over the tip of the younger boys erection making the boy scream out in pure ecstasy, that was until he felt a cold metal touch his chest where there was no wax a cry of pain escaped the boys lips as Bakura cut into the boys chest, marking Ryous chest with Ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphs, words such as: Love, Hate, Fear, Owned, Trust and even a small sentence witch read, 'Thief King Bakuras Lover' Bakura smirked at his work as he noticed the teens' body had reacted the way he had expected. After disposing of the candle and the small knife the Evil Spirit slowly started lapping up the small ruby droplets of blood that seeped from the cuts he had made on Ryous chest, his warm tongue running over the soft skin and making the boy scream out and beg for more, after all the boy had been blind-folded so all his other senses heighted making every touch 10-times more pleasurable, each kiss more passionate anything that Bakura did to Ryous body would only make the boy feel it tenfold. With swift movements of his own tongue over Ryous chest missing the cooling wax and going straight for his prize, Ryou cried out softly thrashing his arms trying to get his hands free to grip at the body he knew belonged to the Evil Spirit of the Sennen Ring. Bakura swiftly moved himself between the teens' legs again lifting them around his waist as he slowly moved down the boys' body, dipping his tongue into Ryous Navel before licking down the underside of Ryous extremely sensitive erected member. This only made the latters' body shake and the boy to vocal his need and want, Bakura chuckled softly as he gripped the erection in one hand carefully pumping the boy while gently removing the cooling wax from the tip sending shivers through Ryous whole body

"Oh…g-god…B-Bak-Bakura!" Ryou voiced loudly making the Spirit smirk and chuckle softly before he swiftly took the head of the teens' erection into his mouth sucking it teasingly while pumping slowly so that the boy wouldn't reach his climax too soon. Ryou started to buck his hips up into Bakuras mouth as he begged for more, moans of pure pleasure escaping his throat as Bakura teasingly held the boys' hips down and engulfing his full length. The Spirit seemingly enjoying every little taste of his Hosts body moaned full heartedly sending small vibrations down into Ryous groin, as he hummed softly making the vibrations even more sensational as Ryou arched his back crying out in pleasure while trying to buck his hips further down Bakuras throat. The Evil Spirit took notice of his Hosts attempted hip thrusts and chuckled a little making the boy moan out even louder, tight knots now beginning to form in Ryous lower abdomen, he cried out louder than he had done before, being unable to move his hands he started digging his manicured nails into the wooden leg of the bed in which he was bound to as he cried out in warning, "Ooh B-Bak-Bakura! I-I'm…g-gonna-" Ryou never finished his warning as he released his hot sticky load down Bakuras throat. Bakura looked up slightly with wide eyes as his throat and mouth filled with the white creamy sticky substance, teasingly pulling slowly back from Ryous length he swallowed almost all of the boys semen. Then he got a devious idea and tauntingly crawled up the boys' body until he was leaning over him, he then crushed their lips together making Ryou gasp at the sudden kiss, Bakura slipped his tongue into the boys' mouth allowing some of the younger males semen to slide down the boys' throat earning him a muffled moan of pleasure, Ryous tongue pressing lovingly against Bakuras to steal away the last remnants of his own semen swallowing it slowly while kissing back passionately with low growling moans building up in his throat and escaping slightly parted lips into the Spirits own mouth. The need for air soon breaking them apart both panting heavily, Bakura smiled weakly down at his Host before kissing softly from the boys' lips down to his collar-bone nibbling softly for a moment before biting harder making Ryou cry out loudly with a low moan lacing his voice. The Spirit knew what was yet to come so teasingly he slipped away from between the boys' thighs and moved further up the teens' body before he stopped at the others chest, the Spirit looked down at the younger males blush tinted face smirking before leaning down a little and gripping the boys hair and pulling his head up slightly as he spoke harshly

"Open up your mouth Yadonushi"

"What! Tha-" before Ryou could finish what he was saying the Spirit slipped his own throbbing member passed the rose petal like lips of the boy as he smirked

"Be a good boy and suck!" He demanded coldly. Ryou complied weakly as he shakily started running his warm tongue over the tip of Bakuras cock, twirling it slowly around the slightly leaking head before more of the length was pushed into his mouth making him gag as tears started seeping from under the blind-fold. Bakura only smirked as teeth teasingly grated up the length making the Spirit grit his teeth to hold back a surprised moan, while harshly rocking his hips forwards forcing more of his throbbing member down the teens' throat witch made the boy choke and gag. The Spirit noticed this and laughed inwardly as once again teeth grated teasingly up his throbbing member, allowing a strangled moan to escape out of the latters' mouth making him blush lightly as he felt his climax starting to build up. The spirit thrusted further down the teens' throat earning him a choked gasp as teeth clench down upon the throbbing member making the Spirit growl lowly in pleasure, his stomach and abdomen knotting quickly as he cried out loudly in one final moan, "Ry-Ryou!" was all he cried as he filled the boys mouth and throat with his own sticky hot semen, pulling back slowly the Spirit looked down at his Light smirking as his sticky seed trickled down the boys chin, most of it already being swallowed. Bakura licked his lips before moving completely of the boy and kissing him fiercely and deeply, tasting himself in the boys' mouth making him release a weak moan at the same time Ryou also let out a weak moan. After parting lips Ryou panted heavily, Bakura licked up the small trail of semen from the boys' chin with a slight smirk before standing up and leaving the boy once again. Breathing heavily. Panting fast and breathlessly. Body shivering and shaking. Soft whimpering moans escaping pink bruised lips. Ryou knew Bakura had left him again, he didn't know why but soon he could hear the Spirits footsteps walking back towards him, a slight smile touched the boys' lips knowing his Darker half was back as he felt cool fingers running up his left inner thigh making him shiver with more want while moaning out softly

"Y-Yami…"

"What?" Bakura replied lovingly as he set down a small bottle of clear liquid beside a natural coloured remote controlled battery powered penis shaped vibrator

"W-what…are y-you…doing?" Ryou asked weakly as he remembered exactly what happened in his Fantasy that he named No.5, the Evil Spirit had sucked him off, then went on to prepare him for the best fuck he had ever had. But this was going to be slightly different.

"Just preparing some things my Host" The Spirit replied coldly as he repositioned himself between the teens' bound legs while teasingly trailing his fingers over the boys' abdomen. Ryou shivered wantonly at the Spirits touch as soft moans escaped his lips, the Evil Spirit of the ring smirked down at the British teens' slowly growing member witch he moved his fingers to teasingly caressing it. Moaning louder and louder with every soft caressing movement of the spirits hand as it slow peeled away the remaining cooled candle wax from his torso with a free hand, Ryou arched his back up off the floor crying in pleasure and wanting more than just mere ghostly touches. Then the ghostly touches stopped as low whimpers escaped the young British teens' throat as the sound of something opening caught his attention, the Spirit smirked down at the boys' sudden silence to the sound of a cap being opened, the spirit slowly lifted the small bottle of clear lube and covered three of his fingers before placing the bottle back down upon the floor. Then with a slow yet swift movement Bakura, the evil Spirit caressed the boys' throbbing erection moving his fingers down to Ryous forbidden area. A slight smirk caressed the Spirits lips as he teasingly started rubbing at Ryous tight entrance, then carefully he slipped one lube covered digit into Ryou earning him a loud scream of pain and a whole lot of squirming. Bakura then leaned into Ryous body and kissed him sweetly while whispering softly against the boys' lips, "Relax Yadonushi, it will hurt less"

"B-but it…hurts!" Ryou screamed while writhing. Bakura then swiftly forced a bruising kiss upon Ryous already slightly bruised and swollen lips pushing his tongue into the boys' warm cavern, coaxing the others tongue to play while he carefully thrusted his single digit into the boy more until he started to relax, then with no warning he slipped a second digit pass that tight ring of muscle making Ryou tense up more as he cried out into Bakuras mouth. Bakura just caressingly moved his free hand up to the boys' cheek and rubbed it softly as he spoke sweetly

"Ryou, Relax. I promise the pain is all worth it." With his words spoken he felt Ryou nod weakly, Bakura then started scissoring his fingers to stretch the boy before he slipped his third digit in earning a small moan from Ryous' throat as he started arching his back a little and thrusting down onto the Spirits fingers as another moan escaped his lips. Once Bakura thought Ryou was stretched enough he pulled his fingers from the boys' now loosened entrance and moved over him a little grabbing the vibrator he had brought with him, he then swiftly lubricated it like he had done with his fingers and pressed it at Ryous entrance. Then crashing his lips against the boys he slowly pushed the toy into Ryou till it was sheathed within the tight walls of Ryous forbidden area, Bakura then reached his hand down to a small black device and turned the dial it had up to 1. A slow vibration to start with as Ryou cried out louder in a mix of both pain and pleasure

"Ahh! 'Kura!" Ryou cried out as Bakura chuckled lowly before crushing their lips together again in a more possessive yet deep kiss, while turning the vibrations up to another level earning him a muffled louder cry of pleasure. Then using his free hand the Spirit snaked his fingers around Ryous length and started pumping the boy slowly and teasingly while his other hand slipped the vibrator out of Ryou and pushed it back into him hard and fast hitting what he knew was that small bundle of nerves making Ryou see stars and cry out even louder, so Bakura pumped the boy faster as he turned the vibrator to full power making Ryou squirm and scream in pleasure, "Ba-Bak-Bakura! P-please…S-stop…T-teasing me!" He screamed out as another moan escaped his lips, Bakura chuckled slightly as he removed his hand from the boys' throbbing leaking member, he then removed the vibrator and positioned himself at Ryous entrance and pushed into him fast

"As you wish Yadonushi" Bakura purred as he leaned into Ryou and kissed him again while holding the boys hips down and started to move teasingly slow, Ryou then cried out softly as he forced his hips out of Bakuras grip and thrusted down onto the Spirits hard throbbing length crying out in pleasure, "Seems you found it for me my Host" Bakura teased as he pulled Ryous bound ankles around his waist and thrusted into him hitting that small bundle of nerves making Ryou cry out louder

"Oh God! Bakura!" Ryou cried out in an almost screeched voice as his prostate was hit over and over again Ryous whole body shimmered in sweat as did Bakuras, the Evil Spirit thrusted even faster and harder into the boy as he himself also moaned out lowly, the heat of their bodies becoming unbearable. Swiftly Bakura snaked his fingers back around Ryous neglected erection and started pumping him in time with his fast rhythmic thrusts causing both of them to moan out, Ryou came just moments later, his inner walls tightening around the Spirits member making him cry out his Hosts name as he filled Ryou to the brim with his semen while Ryous semen covered his own stomach and Bakuras fingers. Panting heavily Bakura pulled out of Ryou and laid lazily beside the heavy breathing boy while he un-tied the blind fold allowing the boy to see again, Ryou smiled at the sudden low light as he looked over to see the Spirit licking his fingers that were coated lightly in the British teens' semen, "Wow…t-that w-was…amazing!" Ryou exclaimed through his ragged breathing and panting

"That is was Yadonushi" the Evil Spirit replied as he licked the remaining semen of his fingers and looked down at Ryou who had closed his eyes with a gentle smile, Bakura then swiftly and carefully un-tied the boys' feet and wrists and pulled him into his body holding him tightly as he to closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The bright golden sun drifted into Ryous apartment and into his room early the following morning, the suns raze touching the young teens' face waking him rudely as a cool breeze blew over the boys' half naked body. Ryou groaned as he covered his eyes with his quilt as he suddenly sat up quickly screaming out in pain as he laid back down, he had been sleeping on his right side but sitting up made his lower back spasm and ache. Trying to ease his own pain Ryou looked around the room and saw that he was back into his own room in his apartment and no longer in the Spirits Soul-Room, a soft smile touched his lips as he stretched carefully and rolled over to come face to face with the Sennen Ring, it was resting beside his head on his pillow. He smiled and reached out a hand for it caressing its smooth surface as he whispered softly

"Good Morning Yami" his soft voice sounding almost filled with love as he weakly dragged himself out of bed and walking into the bathroom with a painful limp in his step. As he entered the bathroom he opened the bathroom cabinet door without looking in the mirror and took out some strong pain-killers and a small plastic blue cup, he then closed the door and filled the cup with water and took the two pain-killers he had popped out of the foil packet, once swallowed he sighed deeply as he looked up at the state of his hair and noticed not one, but several bites around his neck and collar-bone and the Ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphs upon his chest. With eyes widening at the sight he screamed loudly in fear and horror as he ran out of the bathroom and back into his bedroom where he grabbed the Sennen Ring and glared at it while he spoke loudly, "GET OUT HERE YAMI!" He shouted at the Sennen Ring as if on cue the Spirit of the ring was standing in front of him yawning and rubbing his eyes

"Why are you so bloody loud this morning?" Bakura asked coldly rubbing sleep away from his russet eyes

"Look what you've done to me!" He shouted pointing to the bites on his throat and collar-bone then pointing down to the markings, tears had started forming within his big brown eyes as the Spirit carefully traced his fingers over the bites he had left and the markings he made with a sadistic smile

"You are the one who wanted it Yadonushi" He whispered as he leaned closer to the boy and kissed his soft lips, "You better get showered, you have school in an hour" with that spoken the Spirit vanished back into the Sennen Ring leaving behind a rather shocked yet smiling Ryou, who turned and sauntered painfully into the bathroom and got himself washed up.

Later that morning Ryou arrived early to school with a gentle smile upon his lips, he had managed to get into his first class without so much as a peep out of any of his regular bullies, he had just placed his bag down on the floor as he carefully sat down whimpering lowly as Yugi and his gang came over to talk to him

"Bakura are you alright?" Yugi asked his bright purple orbs looking worried

"Y-yes Yugi, I am fine"

"Are you sure man? I mean you just practically cried out in pain" Jou added looking rather worried at the boy

"Oh I am fine guys, honestly" Ryou replied smiling softly at the group surrounding him as a sudden gasp was heard from his left, everyone turned to face the young girl who was called Miho

"Miho what is wrong?" Jou asked

"Bakura-kun what is that?" She asked prodding one of the bites visible upon his pale neck as he winced away

"I-it's nothing" He spoke calmly as Yugi leaned into him and whispered

"Did the Spirit do that to you?"

"What?" Ryou replied as Yugi smiled at him and took his wrist pulling him from the classroom and leaving everyone flabbergasted

"Bakura you can tell me. Did the Spirit of the Ring do that?"

"I don't understand what you are asking"

"Look…" Yugi said un-zipping his school jacket and pulling his shirt to the side slightly to reveal a slightly bumped purple bruise upon his neck, "Did the Spirit do that to you? Yami did this to me last night" Yugi said with a red tint touching his face

"You're…with Yami?" Ryou asked with a stutter, the two boys then continued talking a while longer until they saw their English teacher walking towards the classroom. They decided they would continue talking at lunch about both their little situations, Ryou smiled weakly and nodded as he heard the Spirits voice chuckle

_\What is so funny?\ _Ryou asked via their mind-link

_/You are my Host/ _

_\How am I funny?\ _Ryou demanded weakly as the Spirit suddenly formed beside him

"Because you are Yadonushi" With the Spirits words spoke he leaned close to Ryou and kissed him softly on the cheek and disappeared back into the Ring, as he did he whispered a final few words, "I love you Ryou" then the Spirit was gone and back in the Sennen Ring. Ryou blushed slightly as he looked down to his chest and placed a hand over the ring as he whispered softly and lightly

"I love you to Bakura"

_**The end! I hope this was okay, took me a good two and a half weeks to getting written up, you wouldn't believe how hard this task truly was. But I thoroughly enjoyed writing it, Please though R&R I would really Appreciate it! **_


	2. Forceful yet Restricted

**Disclaimer:**** Okay People I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor any of the characters, we have been through this already I just own the plot bunny**

**Author's Notes:**** Okay so I was given some great Ideas from the Reviews I got for this fan-fic so I am taking up peoples' ideas and transforming this into a proper chapter story, though updates and added chapters will be far in between of other stories I am writing. So this Chapter of Hikaris Fantasies are Dark is something I have written for my girlfriend, Lauren. Because she is the one to give me this idea even though she doesn't know it. So please enjoy.**

It was lunch time in Domino City High School, Yugi and Ryou were sitting with Jou, Tristan, Miho and Tea. Ryou still had a little discomfort with sitting down, though who could honestly blame him? One of his most hidden secrets happened to him, last night with his Evil spirit of a Yami. Ryou wasn't complaining about it. Oh no. He loved every damned minute of it. Yugi and Ryou had spoken quietly about different ways of making the pain subside momentarily. Ryou took several mental notes while trying his hardest not to blush at the thoughts running through his mind. Miho, a young vibrant girl that attended Domino City High had longish lilac hair and bright lilac eyes had the worlds' biggest crush on Ryou Bakura. She had done from the day she first met him, much to her admires disgust, Miho would always try her hardest to get closer to him even after being warned about not getting too close to the young British teen. As lunch dragged on Yugi and Ryou continued to talk in a hushed tone about different ways of making the pain they felt hurt less and ways of driving their Yamis over the edge without actually doing anything, Ryou would blush profusely at most of the ideas. Didn't anyone in this small circle of "Friends" know that he was a masochist? Obviously not.

As the end of lunch bell rang the small group went onto their next class, English again. Ryou loved his English lessons though he didn't like the fact he had another double session. The Evil Spirit of the Sennen Ring reared his ugly head and crooned with delight at the thoughts his Hikari was thinking. Materialising beside his hosts body Bakura blew tauntingly down Ryous neck as he looked up quickly seeing Yugi and Jou staring at him, he sighed weakly and then smiled as he looked back down at his work and started taking notes again seeing the Evil Spirit standing beside him. Bakura is just gazing at him with lust filled eyes and that ever present smirk which makes Ryou shiver with slight excitement, the Evil spirit takes this chance to run his fingers down Ryous back before whispering

"You know Yadonushi, I believe your still hypersensitive" he chuckled darkly as Ryou blushed slightly trying to block out the words of his Yami and focusing on his school work. Though this didn't last long as he felt that all too familiar feeling between his thighs, gasping lowly he looked down and yet again saw nothing as he peeked up at his Yami to see him laughing.

\_B-Bakura what are you doing?\ _Ryou asks via their mind-link as he continued writing down notes for his English assignment

"Tormenting your body Yadonushi" Was the Spirits simple reply as he stood in front of the British Teen with a devilish smirk. Ryou rolled his eyes and continued on with his class work not really wanting to think about the things him and his Yami had done the night before. Though Bakura wasn't about to let him forget so easily. Oh no. Image after image entered Ryous mind one after another of the way he was tied down and played with, Ryou blushed deeply and crushed his thighs together to prevent himself getting too aroused. Though this failed greatly as he glared up at his Yami, Bakura just smiled and walked around the room while his host sat panting faintly and blushing at the images and reminders of the previous nights' acts

\_Bakura stop it please_\ Ryou pleaded as the images and memories stopped, Ryou sighed great-fully as he continued on with his class work. He only had to last a further hour and half before he could go home. Could he seriously last that long? With Bakura as his Yami? He had no chance.

As Ryous English class continued so did Bakuras sexual antics towards his host body, images of profound positions, kinky toys that Bakura had hidden somewhere in his soul-room most of which were items Ryou had fantasied about. Ryou blushed deeply during class while trying to focus on his work, his school trousers becoming rather uncomfortable as he shifted in his seat while writing down notes. Then the best thing that could happen for Ryou happened. The final bell of the day rang. Ryou jumped to his feet packed up his book bag and ran out of class before Yugi or anyone else could get a chance to get him alone to talk to.

Running along the walk way on his way home Ryou could hear the spirits laughing to his slight discomfort, sighing deeply he dashed past all the shops and towards his apartment building as it came into sight. Fishing his keys out of his pocket Ryou ran up the stairs and fumbled with his keys several moments before being able to unlock his front door, once open he dashed inside slamming the door shut and dropping his book bag and kicking of his shoes. Sighing deeply Ryou looked around the hallway and sighed inwardly as he slowly walked into the living room and looked at the time, 3:55pm he had gotten home in record time. Walking slowly into the kitchen Ryou pulled out some fresh uncooked chicken from the fridge and placed it on a red chopping board, and then grabbing several other ingredients. Ryou then started to prepare making dinner for one. Leaving the chicken and seasonings to simmer and the rice to boil Ryou walked through his apartment and towards the stairs to his bedroom, sighing softly he started up them and started removing his school jacket and shirt. Once both items were removed Ryou started on his trousers glancing up at the mirror occasionally to see Bakura gazing back at him, blushing a light pink Ryou bit his bottom lip as he quickly changed into his jeans and loose white and blue stripped Tee-Shirt. Sighing softly Ryou noticed that Bakura hadn't even made a move to attack him sexually or abusively, walking out of his bedroom Ryou returned to the kitchen to check on his dinner as he gave the rice a quick stir and the chicken a good stirring as he walked over to one of the cupboards and pulled out a plate. Placing it on the kitchen counter Ryou turned off the rice and drained it before dishing up the small amount onto his plate, he then turned on his heel and turned off the oven and removed the small pot from the top and dished it up onto the boiling white rice. Placing both pots into the sink to soak Ryou grabbed a set of chop-sticks and picked up his plate and set it down on the table, glancing over at the clock he sighed as he walked over to the fridge and opened the door slowly and pulled out a carton of fresh orange squash and pulled himself a glass. Returning to the table Ryou sat down and started to eat his dinner in quiet as he looked over the things he had to do, there was washing up, laundry, cleaning the house and his homework, it was a Friday so he did have all weekend to get it all cleaned up but this was Ryou. He had to have it all done that same day.  
After Ryou finished his dinner he stood up slowly and walked over to the sink and placed his used plate and chop-sticks into the sink as he started running the hot water and began washing up the dirty dishes, once the dishes were washed Ryou returned to his bedroom and collected his school uniform and other dirty clothes from the bathroom as he returned to the kitchen and put on a wash, looking around the kitchen he sighed deeply when he felt that familiar warm breath breathing down his neck. Shuddering with slight excitement he looked over his shoulder to see the Spirit gazing at him, looking him up and down while licking his lips

"Y-Yami? What is wrong?" Ryou asked softly as he turned to fully face the Evil Spirit

"Nothing Yadonushi, Just looking over what is mine" Bakura whispered back as he moved swiftly towards Ryou and pinning him against the counter and licked up the side of his neck slowly while nipping here and there

"B-Bakura…" Ryou panted softly clutching onto the Spirits Tee-Shirt as he leaned his neck to the side

"Yes Ryou?" Bakura asked smugly while running his hands over the boys' body slowly and tauntingly

"S-stop it…ahh p-please 'Kura…I have c-cleaning to do" Ryou whispered lowly closing his eyes tightly gripping at Bakuras Tee-Shirt more tightly

"As you wish Hikari" Bakura purred and stopped his ministrations, leaving Ryou panting heavily in the kitchen and sliding down the cupboard doors. Ryou whined lowly as he banged his head of the unit doors as he looked towards where the Spirit had just been standing, biting his bottom lip Ryou gained his posture and returned to cleaning the kitchen quickly as he dashed throughout the apartment making sure everything was clean. Finishing off in his own bedroom Ryou glanced at the clock, it was already 8:55pm all Ryou had to do now was his homework and he would have the weekend to do as he pleased. Though this was not about to be easy was it? Just as Ryou sat down at his desk and pulled his math book out of his bag he started feeling drowsy, glancing around the bedroom he stretched and yawned cutely as he pushed the book away and stood up walking over to his bed and curling up. With his eyes slowly closing with another small yet cute yawn escaping his mouth Ryou sighed and pulled the quilt over his body and fell into a quiet sleep, though that isn't right is it? Oh No Bakura had plans of his own for Ryou, and Sleep just wasn't one of them, yet.

Eyes fluttering open, soft relaxing music playing in the background, Ryou looked up sleepily as he yawned lightly looking around. Eyes widening when he saw he was standing up with both wrists and ankles bound to a wooden X, to his right was Bakuras bed about 3foot away, to his left a small table containing what looked like that pleasurable vibrator he had felt the day before along with what Ryou assumed was a whip of some sort with a black silk ribbon. Hearing soft bare feet walking towards him Ryous head shot up to see Bakura walking towards him wearing nothing more than an old pair of stone washed ripped at the knees soft looking jeans, the zipper pulled up though the button was un-done. Eyes gazing over Bakuras bare muscled torso Ryou gulped loudly and licked his lips as he looked up into his Yamis eyes, there was a fire burning behind those russet brown eyes that Ryou recognised when he first started seeing the spirit of the Sennen Ring. That look was Lust.

"I see you woke up Ryou" Bakura spoke softly though huskily

"W-what is all this?" Ryou asked weakly looking towards the small table then pulling at his wrists struggling to get them free

"Why Ryou, This is all the items from the second fantasy you ever had about me" Bakura purred as Ryous face turned crimson, his eyes widening to realisation as he remembered vaguely what happened in said fantasy. Ryou had been tied up and blind-folded while Bakura took what was called a flogger to his pale body, all while the boy received immense pleasure from a form of penetration, gulping lowly Ryou started biting his bottom lip as he gazed over everything again then back to Bakura who was smiling seductively

"B-but I never asked for this" Ryou stated looking away from Bakura with a low sigh

"Oh Ryou you did, while you were taking that small nap, you were dreaming of it. So I thought I would give you what you wanted" Bakuras husky voice rang throughout Ryous mind as he looked back at Bakura with lips parted and breathing heavily, Bakura just chuckled as he stepped closer and picked up the black silk ribbon then moved slowly towards Ryou, swaying his hips slightly as he swiftly placed the ribbon around Ryous eyes and tying it as he crushed their lips together, passionately yet forcefully while trailing his slender talented fingers over Ryous naked body. Ryou let a small moan escape his throat as he deepened the kiss himself and pressed as much of his body against Bakuras naked torso, "Oh No Ryou, Not so fast, you have to wait for the full pleasure my love" Ryou whined lowly as his body trembled with desire and want, Bakura chuckled softly as he lifted the flogger from the table and stood back from Ryou enough so that he wouldn't hurt the boy but only make him shiver with want. Bringing his arm back Bakura slowly and skilfully brought the tassels of the flogger down upon Ryous chest, eliciting in a pleasured groaned as Ryou shuddered and whimpered with shock to the sudden action, Smirking Bakura done it again and again, again and again until he had Ryou begging for more. Though what type of Yami would Bakura be if he gave in so quickly? Not a bloody good one. Pausing only briefly Bakura looked over Ryous slightly red lined milky flesh, smirking he licked his lips as he walked around the wooden X in the centre of his soul room and chuckled lowly. Ryou pulled at the restraints holding him in place as he moaned lowly and cried out begging for more, feeling a warm yet sticky substance running down the inside of his thigh Ryou looked down to see that his flaccid member was throbbing and leaking pre-cum. Blushing lightly Ryou bit his bottom lip as he looked left to right to see if he could see Bakura, but he couldn't. Bakura chuckled lowly every time Ryou looked around for him while pulling harshly upon the restraints that held the boy to the wooden X in the centre of the Yamis Soul-Room, Moving swiftly towards his Hikari Bakura licked up the side of Ryous face while slowly and teasingly trailing his slender skilful fingers down over the bare chest and towards Ryous seeping throbbing member. Ryou bucked his hips lightly into Bakuras hand only to receive a stinging yet pleasurable slap against the side of his thigh, Moaning lowly with quick in-takes of breath Ryou cried out biting his bottom lip as he mumbled lowly

"'Kura…S-stop teasing m-me please!?" Ryou begged as he felt the flogger brought back down over his chest and working lower, Gasping as the tassels just skimmed his throbbing member Ryou moaned lowly feeling one of Bakuras hands slowly soothing the flesh around his stomach, kneading the skin while stroking it slowly yet teasingly.

"Why should I stop Ryou? Don't you want my touch?" Bakura spoke softly and seductively while pressing his body slightly against Ryous hip, allowing the smaller teen to feel his own slowly growing erection

"I…I do 'Kura…P-Please No M-More Teasing" Ryou begged once again as he let a small moan escape his lips as he felt Bakura teasingly grind against his hip. Bakura chuckled lowly and licked the side of Ryous neck nipping it slowly as he whispered into Ryous ear teasingly

"Just think, the quicker you come for me the faster you will get me" Bakuras seductive words spoken in a sexual husky voice that drove Ryou around the bend, he loved it, the way Bakura would tease him with that voice almost did make him come there and then. Though Ryou knew differently, the longer he held back his orgasm the better the sex would be, he knew that and he knew Bakura did, so what was the Evil Spirit Thinking? Ryou would find out sooner or later.

"'Kura…P-please…I want you…s-so much" Ryou Whined lowly as he felt Bakura move away, looking around again he struggled to pull at the restraints again, being blind-folded only heightened Ryous senses though he hated not being able to see or feel Bakura nearby. Then out of nowhere Ryou heard the sound of metal jingling, was that hand-cuffs? Or was it something worse? Before Ryou could think of all the things he had ever wanted used against him he never once expected the feeling of cold metal being slowly slipped along his throbbing member, Moaning lowly with a slight hiss to the cold Ryou thrashed his wrists about trying to get free as he felt the cold metal warming up slightly against his length and being pressed against the base of his member, "B-Bakura what is t-that?" Ryou asked biting his lip while blushing lightly

"This Ryou is what is called a Cock-Ring, it prevents men from coming to quickly. I don't want you coming to fast now Ryou" Bakuras husky voice resonated in Ryous ears as a small moaned whine escaped Ryous throat. Bakura chuckled lowly as he placed cold metal bands around the tops of Ryous thighs as he went on to Explain softly, "These that I am strapping to your perfect milky thighs are used for restricting blood flow to your feet, I want you to stay hard, stay wanting, though tell me if it gets too much, I want you to be able to walk after this" Ryous breath hitched as he felt the tightening of the metal bands around his thighs, moaning lowly when he felt Bakuras breath dance over the tip of his leaking throbbing erection. Bakura smiled to himself as he looked up at his own personal pleasure slut, Restrained by both wrist and ankles to a wooden X with a black silk blind-fold, a metal cock-ring and movement restrictors, Bakura couldn't be more happy with himself as he looked upon Ryous slowly healing marred chest, licking his lips hungrily Bakura reached for the vibrator Ryou had seen before his eyes were covered. Smirking Bakura stood up and started rummaging through one of his bed-side draws and pulled out a small bottle of clear liquid, opening the small bottle Bakura coated two of his slender fingers in the clear gel type liquid as he kneeled before Ryou and slowly blew along the boys throbbing member earning him a loud pleasured screamed moan as he swiftly and carefully slipped his two slicked fingers between Ryous ass cheeks and caressed the boys entrance as he slipped one digit in and carefully pushed in and out. All while Ryou moaned lowly and tried yet again though only failing to free his hands from the restraints as moan after moan after moan escaped his throat and mouth, Purring himself Bakura swiftly slipped his second digit into Ryou thrusting both together in and out as he started to gently scissor his digits and widened Ryou with gentle ease. Ryou gasping and moaning loudly to Bakuras ministrations unable to keep his pleasure in as he cried out louder, his member leaking and throbbing beyond compare as Ryou bucked his hips forwards and cried out more,

"'Kura! P-Please…l-let me come!" Ryou cried out loudly, unable to take much more of Bakuras teasing let alone the fact he couldn't feel his legs much now. Bakura chuckled and softly kissed Ryous hips as he murmured against the boys milky white flesh

"Not yet Ryou, please hang on just a little longer baby" Bakuras soft yet husky voice only made Ryou want to come even harder, crying in sheer pleasure mixed with loud moans Bakura smirked as he slipped his fingers out of Ryous entrance with a resonating "pop" he reached for the vibrator and the small bottle again, Coating the vibrator lusciously with lubricant Bakura smiled and placed soft feather light kisses upon Ryous hips and stomach as he placed the vibrator at Ryous entrance and pushed slowly into the boy making him cry out even louder in pleasure. Now with Ryou strapped to the Wooden X it gave for perfect leverage and something solid to place the Vibrator against while Bakura sat back and watched his perfect Hikari beg and scream for both more pleasure and his aching release. Smiling to himself Bakura positioned the Vibrator carefully against the wooden X and slowly turned it on, making Ryou scream out in sheer ecstasy

"B-Bakura!" Came Ryous only word, though spoken over and over mixed with a few, "Gods" and even a small, "Oh, fuck" Bakura smirked as he stood up and held the vibrators control turning it up a notch as he swiftly removed the black silken blind-fold allowing Ryou to see, With eyes fluttering open and head thrown back Ryou cried out louder, his breathing becoming ragged as he glimpsed Bakura licking his lips while slowly slipping one of his hands into those soft looking stone washed ripped jeans. Ryou blushed instantly when he realised Bakura wasn't the one touching him as he cried out louder, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he relished in the feeling of the vibrator vibrating against his prostate, his throbbing member twitching as he cried out more, "'Kura! P-please…L-Let me come…I…I can't t-take it!" he screamed out, his head feeling light as he felt Bakuras hands dance up his hips and his lips crushing against his own as he moaned lowly and kissed his Evil Spirit of a Yami back passionately and deeply. Bakuras fingers making short work of removing the metal Cock-Ring around Ryous length and slowly pulling it down the throbbing twitching member as Ryou broke the kiss and screamed loudly as he hit his orgasm hard and released over Bakuras jeans, panting and breathing heavily as he let his head hang low while he let several more moans escape his throat, the vibrators vibrations going up another notch making Ryou scream

"Now, Now Ryou, You soiled my jeans. What am I going to do with you?" Bakura teased as he slipped skilful fingers around Ryous length stroking it slowly as Ryou cried out in pleasure bucking his hips against Bakuras hand while fucking himself with the ever vibrating vibrator, moaning louder and louder that his normally quiet British Accent echoing loudly throughout the whole of Bakuras Soul-room. Bakura smiled and lifted Ryous head with his free hand and crushed their lips together, bruising Ryous soft rose petal lips while stroking the boys length harder and faster making tears stream down Ryous cheeks from the extreme pleasure the boy was feeling as once again Ryou broke the kiss and released a second time into Bakuras hand, crying out this time in pain

"B-Bakura…P-please…s-stop this…I…I can't t-take n-no more" Ryou cried out as Bakura nodded and lifted Ryous chin slowly and kissed his cheek while slowly pulling the vibrator from Ryous entrance with a satisfying "Pop" sound and dropping it to the floor while swiftly removing both thigh bands and then Ryous Wrists making the boy fall forward, Smiling slightly Bakura kissed Ryous cheek as he carefully dropped to his knees and swiftly removed the ankle restraints. Once done Bakura stood up gracefully while holding Ryou in the Bridal-Style and walked over to his bed and placed the trembling teen down upon the rich red silks of Bakuras bed and lay down beside him carefully running his fingers through Ryous long snowy white locks. Ryous breathing slowly becoming steady as Bakura kissed lightly across the boys' chest and working up to his lips as skilful fingers danced over Ryous body, small moans escaped the smaller teens' mouth as he gazed at Bakura watching him as his slightly bruised lips were claimed by the evil Spirit of the Sennen ring. Eliciting soft wanting moans from Ryous throat he moved his arms slowly to wrap them around Bakuras neck as his eyes widened and he pulled away from the kiss, "'Kura? W-what are you d-doing?" He asked weakly looking up to see yet once again his wrists were restrained to the bed posts

"Oh come on Ry, You had your pleasure what about me?" Bakura whined playfully with an almost cute pout as he sat over Ryous waist crossing his arms over his chest while looking down at the pale teen. Ryou sighed deeply and pulled on the restraints when he felt skilful hands trail down his sides making him shudder with want as he looked back at Bakura and bit his bottom lip, Could Bakura be serious? Hadn't Ryou just come twice already? It seemed to Ryou that Bakura didn't care, whining lowly Ryou pulled at the restraints again

"B-but B-Bakura I just c-came twice!" Ryou exclaimed sternly wriggling beneath Bakura

"Come on Ryou don't be so bloody selfish!" Bakura hissed as he leaned down and gave Ryou another bruising kiss while trailing his fingers down to Ryous flaccid member and started stroking it swiftly though softly, Moaning lowly Ryou closed his eyes and bucked his hips up into Bakuras touch instinctively. Purring and moaning lowly Bakura shifted his weight around Ryous body and positioned himself between Ryous legs, his own throbbing member slowly beginning to leak as he pressed the wet sticky tip of his own erection against Ryous thigh and moved slowly into his body as he broke the kiss and trailed wet feather light kisses down to Ryous ear where he whispered low and seductively, "At least help me with my little problem Ryou" Bakuras warm breath danced over Ryous neck as low soft moans escaped the British teens' throat, as he bucked his hips up into Bakuras hand

"Ugh…'Kura…P-please take me" Ryou begged as he bucked his hips harder into Bakuras hand moaning lowly, Bakura chuckled and nipped and kissed at Ryous neck lovingly as he moved swiftly and positioned himself at Ryous entrance. Pulling back only slightly to look down into Ryous eyes Bakura smiled as he whispered lowly

"Oh Ryou you look so delectable, I could eat you up" His words seductive and husky as he slowly pushed into Ryous entrance moaning lowly with the tightness of Ryous ass, groaning and moaning as he thrusted into the British boys entrance, stilling himself only briefly to allow his Host to get adjusted to the size and feeling of his throbbing thick length. Ryou arched his back moaning loudly as he pulled on the restraints eyes closed tightly as he wriggled his hips against Bakuras groin letting him know he was ready as he whispered lowly and huskily himself

"B-Bak-Bakura…R-release my h-hands please…I w-want to be able to touch you" Ryou opened his eyes slowly as he gazed up at Bakura, his lips parted slightly as he breathed heavily Bakura nodded and leaned forward slightly and unclipped both Restraints as he held both of Ryous hands in his own as he pulled out to the tip of his member and thrusted back in fast as a small moan escaped his throat, Ryou arched his back and cried out lowly tightening his hold on Bakuras hands as moan after moan escaped his throat. Thrusting slowly and teasingly into Ryou Bakura placed small kisses upon Ryous cheeks, down to his neck nipping the flesh softly and leaving small bites on the un-marred flesh as groaned out huskily and started thrusting harder into the lithe form below him. Ryou cried out louder and louder as he shifted his body and bucked his hips up into Bakuras thrusts meeting him half way as cried out loudly and buried his face into Bakuras shoulder as louder pleasurable moans escaped the Britons throat

"F-fuuck Ryou…Ra baby!" Bakura moaned as he slowly released the boys hands and gripped at his hips allowing his Host to wrap his arms around his neck if Ryous wanted to, which of course Ryou did, trailing his fingers up and down the Evil Spirits back while wrapping his slender arms around the Spirits neck and pulling him closer slightly as he moaned lowly, his breathing becoming ragged

"H-Harder 'Kura…Harder p-please!" Ryou exclaimed in moans as he fisted Bakuras hair pulling his head back and crushing their lips together harshly while continuing to buck his hips hard into Bakuras fast thrusts, both males moaning loudly in sheer pleasure as Bakura snaked his right hand between their bodies and stroked Ryous throbbing length as Ryou gasped into the kiss allowing Bakura to take full dominance as Bakura groaned lowly, breaking the kiss Ryou pulled back crying out in pleasure and ecstasy, "N-No…'Kura…p-please…" Ryou moaned out lowly as Bakura stilled and looked down at his perfect Host

"R-Ryou what is wrong?" Bakura asked biting his bottom lip as he felt a rush of ecstasy flow over his body

"I…I d-don't want to c-come before y-you" Ryou whispered lowly turning away from Bakuras burning eyes. Bakura smiled and leaned down nipping at Ryous neck lovingly as he whispered softly into his ear

"That's fine Ryou, I love you my Host" Bakuras seductive husky voice resonating in Ryous ears as he cried out as Bakuras started thrusting harder into Ryou, hitting that sweet spot hard with husky moans of his own. Ryou blushed faintly as he pulled Bakura closer and kissed him deeply and passionately while moving his feet slightly and wrapping them around Bakuras waist and pulling him closer as he continued to meet every-one of Bakuras thrusts with his own little bucks as he cried out and moaned lowly. Both arching their backs as Bakura gripped Ryous sides and broke the kiss moaning loudly, his eyes never leaving Ryous, russet brown meeting Chocolate brown as both males cried out their orgasms, Bakura releasing first followed quickly behind by Ryou. Both panting and moaning lightly as Bakura collapsed upon the boys' chest as he tried to control his ragged breathing

"T-that…w-was…A-amazing" Ryou exclaimed weakly laying his arms down Bakuras back

"That was more than Amazing" Bakura whispered looking up into Ryous half lidded chocolate brown eyes as he leaned up and kissed him softly, Ryou nodded lightly as he gripped Bakuras shoulders as the Spirit pulled out of Ryou with a sweet "Pop" that echoed throughout Bakuras soul-room as the Evil Spirit collapsed beside his Host, pulling the boy closer as he closed his eyes and kissed Ryous head softly running his fingers through the sticky sweat drenched hair as he felt Ryous body become slightly limp as he smiled and held the boy tightly, "I love you Ryou" Bakura whispered lowly kissing the boys forehead as he drifted slowly in to a sweet sleep

"I l-love you to Yami" Ryou whispered back as he looked up smiling weakly and leaned forward kissing Bakuras lips softly as he curled up into the Evil Spirits body and fell asleep himself.


End file.
